The Ranger Chronicles: The Spy
by TheNorthernSprite
Summary: Boromir, Heir to the stewardship of Gondor, has been sent to Rivendell. Faramir, Captain of a company of Ithilien Rangers, remains in Ithilien. Ranamir, their sister, has been sent south of Mordor with a small band of Ithilien Rangers to track to movements of the Easterlings and Haradrim. Rated T for fight scenes.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or names from the Lord of the Rings; the great J.R.R. Tolkien (and his estate) does. Characters that are not in the Lord of the Rings are of my own invention._

* * *

_October 10th, 2985 of the Third Age_

"Boromir!" cried out a little boy in a grand white stone corridor. "Boromir where you?" he cried again. The little boy started running as best he could down the hall, his shoulder length, dark blond hair flowing behind him. "Boromir! Where you?" he cried once more.

"Faramir!" called out a young voice teasingly, "Can't you find me?" The sound of the voice echoed all around the stone hall, which confused the young Faramir.

"Where you?" cried out Faramir. A pair of small but strong hands grabbed Faramir's shoulders. The young boy shrieked and jerked away from the grip.

" Here I am!" said Boromir, who grinned when Faramir spun around to see who grabbed him.

"Don't!" exclaimed Faramir angrily. "I looked everywhere for you! Mama is very sick!"

"Of course she is you silly goose!" said Boromir, bending down to look Faramir in the eyes. " She told us several months ago that we would be getting a brother or sister around this time."

"Come on! Mama very sick!" exclaimed Faramir, agitated by his big brother. He grabbed his brother's hand and tried to pull him along, but failed. His brother - five years older - was also much larger. "Come on!" he exclaimed again.

Just then the door burst open on the west side of the hall. In strode a somewhat elderly woman in a long, unadorned, dark blue gown.

"Where have you two been?" she exclaimed as she came over and picked up Faramir. "It's not safe for a two year-old to be wandering about the halls. And you, young sir," she said as she took Boromir's hand, "have studies to attend to."

She led them down several hallways through the House of the Stewards. The late morning light glared through the windows and reflected off the white marble, illuminating the halls.

* * *

Suddenly a door slammed behind the three of them. "Miluiemel! The Lady Findulias has requested you come immediately!" a young servant girl exclaimed as she came running up to them.

"What of Boromir and Faramir?" asked Miluiemel.

"I will bring them, as the Lady Findulias has requested you to come as soon as possible," replied the young girl. She took Boromir and Faramir by the hand as Miluiemel strode briskly away. "Come, you two rascals, your father has requested your presence," she said, leading them in the direction Miluiemel had gone.

* * *

She led them into a grand marble chamber where a middle-aged man sat. He wore a rich black velvet tunic and robe, embroidered with silver, hung loosely on his well-knit frame. His long black hair, with streaks of grey and white, cascaded over his shoulders.

"Here are your sons, Lord Denethor," said she.

"Thank you girl," he said sternly, his grey eyes coldly glancing up at her.

The young girl let go of the boys hands, bowed, and walked out.

Once she left, the man's face softened a bit, and he gave a small smile. "Come here my sons," he said, beckoning with his hands for them to come forward.

The two brothers ran to their father. Boromir climbed up onto his father's right knee, and Faramir attempted to do the same on his father's left but couldn't. Their father smiled gently and reached down and picked up Faramir, putting him on his left knee.

"So what do you hope your new sibling will be? Hmm?" asked Denethor. "Do you want another brother or a sister?"

"I hope we get another brother," said Boromir enthusiastically.

"I hope we get sister," said Faramir with just as much enthusiasm.

"I think you mean, 'I hope we get a sister' Faramir." said Denethor, gently correcting his son.

Faramir nodded sheepishly.

Denethor smiled at his two sons. "Either way, you two will have new responsibilities. If you get a brother, then you will need to help train him in sword fighting and shooting when he gets older." said their father. "If you get a sister, then you will need to protect her from harm. As any chivalrous soldier would do for a lady."

Just then the door creaked open, and the nurse Miluiemel came in.

"Lord Denethor, you may go see your wife now. I will stay here with the boys." said she.

"Thank you." said Denethor, helping his sons off his lap.

"I will send someone to fetch you two when your mother is ready." said Denethor reassuringly.

As he walked out of the room, he turned his head towards the boys and gave them a small smile before heading out.

* * *

The two boys played around the room while waiting for word about their newest sibling. The room was quite spacious, with a sitting area, complete with couches and armchairs. A chess game was set up, with a silver and gold chess board that doubled as a table, two small throne-like chairs facing each other, and a small dining area, with table and chairs for six people.

They went around swinging toy swords, challenging one-another. Boromir then tried to teach Faramir chess, but Faramir was too young to understand.

About an hour later, a young woman came in and collected the boys to take to their mother and father.

"So what was it?" asked Boromir. "We asked Nurse Miluiemel over and over, but she would not tell us!"

"You will see," said the young woman. "We are instructed not to tell you."

Boromir frowned. "Why does everything have to be kept secret from us? It is just plain annoying!" he whined.

"Now stop that my young lord. It is unbefitting for the heir of the stewardship to whine throughout the halls!" scolded the young woman.

* * *

Reaching the door to their parents' chamber, the young woman knocked on the door and left them.

The door creaked open slowly, and their father stepped out and knelt down to face his sons.

"Now, you must be very quiet while you are in here. You may talk, but talk quietly." Denethor instructed them.

"Yes Father." they replied in unison.

* * *

As they crept in, they noticed that there was hardly anyone there, just a few servants milling about, their mother, the baby, and themselves. When they looked at their mother in bed, she looked tired and weary, but happy. She motioned for them to come to her with her free left hand, as she held the baby in her right arm.

"So what is it?" Faramir asked as Boromir helped his little brother onto the bed.

Their mother smiled at them and said "Boys, meet your new little sister."

She leaned forward and showed them the baby, wrapped up in a green velvet cloth.

"Now, as she grows older, you will need to protect and watch over her." said Findulias.

"We will!" said Faramir, a little too loudly.

The baby woke up, and was about to cry, but then Faramir took one her of little hands in his and kissed her lightly on the forehead. The baby suddenly grew quiet and stared into her older brother's eyes.

"What's her name?" asked Boromir.

"Ranamir," their mother replied. "Her name is Ranamir."

* * *

_November 25, 2988 of the Third Age_

"How is Mother?" asked Boromir to Miluiemel.

"She steadily worsens, Boromir." the nurse replied.

"Where's Mama?" cried out Ranamir, as Faramir led her over to Boromir.

Boromir knelt down and picked up his three year old sister, who couldn't comprehend why their mother had been in her room all the time for the past two weeks.

Faramir looked up at his ten year-old brother with a mixture of fear and concern in his eyes.

Suddenly a middle-aged servant burst into the room.

"The Lord Denethor wishes his children to come immediataly to their mother's room!" he announced, and left as fast as he came.

"Come children, let us go to your mother." said Miluiemel, gently leading them down the hall.

"What is happening?" asked Ranamir, bewildered, as Boromir put her down.

"I do not know little sister," said Faramir gently, taking her hand. "I do not know."

* * *

When they reached their parents' room, Miluiemel motioned to them to be quiet. But as soon as the door was opened, Ranamir ran over to her parents' bed and clambered onto it.

"Ranamir!" exclaimed Boromir softly.

"It's alright," said their mother weakly. "You boys can come up on here as well."

As the boys came over, Findulias ran her hand over Ranamir's long blonde hair.

"My sweet girl, be brave, be strong. Become a gracious lady of Gondor," said Findulias. "And keep these two in line." she finished as Faramir and Boromir came close.

Ranamir leaned forward and clutched her mother awkwardly. Findulias returned the hug and lightly kissed Ranamir on the cheek.

"Now my two sons," she said beckoning them nearer, once Ranamir let go. "Be strong and courageous. Protect your sister, and watch out for her. Become the great leaders you were born to be."

She took her sons by the hands and kissed each one on the cheek.

* * *

The door creaked open slowly as the children were led away from their mother.

"What is happening to Mama?" asked Ranamir nervously.

"We don't know yet." replied Boromir, putting an arm around his little sister.

* * *

They walked down the hall in silence to Faramir's and Ranamir's bedroom. There, the four of them sat around the fireplace, the three children quiet as Miluiemel told them stories of elves and dwarves and many a great battle.

As the stories were being told, Ranamir snuggled up against Faramir, curled up like a cat next to him. He put his arm protectively over her torso, as to protect her if the orcs and spiders from the stories came alive.

When the sun had set, Faramir and Ranamir were tucked into their grand canopy beds, and Boromir was taken to his room by Miluiemel.

* * *

Ranamir fell asleep instantly, but Faramir was awake for hours after she did, thinking over the events of the day. He wondered why their mother was talking the way she did, and why their father was not with her.

Suddenly, as Faramir was beginning to drift off to sleep, Ranamir began thrashing around and softly crying "No!" in her sleep.

Faramir leapt up, and jumped from his bed onto hers. He began to shake Ranamir, gently at first, but harder as she didn't wake up.

"Ranamir! Ranamir! Wake up!" he exclaimed.

She sat up suddenly, tears streaming down her face. Faramir held her in his arms clumsily.

"What is it? What is wrong Ranamir?" he asked gently.

"It was mother, she was killed by a huge ugly orc," she said in a quivering voice, clutching at her brother. "There were elven warriors standing by, but they did not help her. They just stood by, laughing!"

Faramir rested his head on top of hers, and stroked her hair with his hand.

"Well, it was only a dream," he said reassuringly. "It has not really happened. Come on, I'll help you get back to sleep."

She laid down, and he laid down next to her. As his little sister snuggled up to him, he put his arm protectively over her, and that was how Miluiemel found them the next morning, snuggled up together, sleeping like angels.

* * *

While Boromir and Faramir were studying with their tutor later that day, and Ranamir was "helping them", Miluiemel came in with a shadow across her face.

"What is it nurse?" asked Boromir, once he saw her face.

"Your mother passed away not two hours ago," she said. "I'm sorry."

Ranamir froze for about one minute, and then tried to bolt out of the room, but Miluiemel caught her.

"You can't see her right now. Your father commanded that you stay away until the burial." the nurse said.

At this Ranamir gave up trying to run, and slumped down on the floor crying. Boromir and Faramir ran over to her, Faramir scooping her up into in his arms somewhat awkwardly and Boromir hugging them both.

* * *

After their mother's funeral the next day, the children walked back to the House of the Stewards with their nurse.

Ranamir held Faramir's hand as they walked, while she stared down at the ground. The long dark blue dress she wore covered her feet, and she had tripped over the edge several times already that day. Thankfully, Faramir and Boromir had caught her before she fell, but she was getting sick of wearing the long dress.

"How much farther? And when do we see Father?" she asked Miluiemel sadly.

Miluiemel smiled, but with pain in her eyes, replied, "It's not much farther my dear, but your father has asked that you children do not see him today."

With this spoken, the children trudged with heavy-hearts into the House of the Stewards.

* * *

_March 25, 3001 of the Third Age_

Sixteen year old Ranamir stared up into the hard, stern face of her father, as she knelt before him. His face had changed much over the past dozen years. His hair was mostly gray and white, save a few black streaks. His face had shown only coldness to her and Faramir; only when Boromir was near did she see it light up with adoration and caring devotion.

"What would my Lord have me do?" she asked with as much affection she could put in to her voice, while still sounding regal.

"Ranamir, I will have you join the Ithilien Rangers. You have proven yourself with a bow and sword, and since you are not content with needlework and other arts like a woman of your class, you will join the Rangers to put your skills to better use." Denethor said icily.

She stood up, maybe a little too enthusiastically , but she stood in perfect military form to appease her father.

"I will do my best to serve you, my Lord." she replied nobly.

"You will leave with your brother Faramir tomorrow at sunrise for Osgiliath, where you will meet with the other Rangers. Dismissed!" he said with authority in his voice.

She spun on her heel, trying not to break into a run. This was what she had wanted to do since she was seven years old. She gripped her sword, 'Nelma', and walked calmly out of the great white throne room, into the adventure of her long-held dreams.


	2. Chapter 1: Through the Shadows

_June 19, 3018 of the Third Age_

Ranamir crouched on top of a white marble roof, surrounded by a ruined parapet. She peered from behind the crumbled stone, looking across the dark fields of Ithilien up to Mordor, where a red light edged the top of the mountains. The light of torches and fires flickered in the distant forest of Emyn Arnen, just out of range of her bow.

As she scanned the area again, she thought she saw the movement of a rag from behind a great pine tree. She slowly reached behind her and pulled an arrow from her quiver. As she nocked her arrow, she peered over the parapet, and ducked as an arrow whizzed over her head. She stood up abruptly, her green suede and wool jerkin swishing, and let loose the arrow the moment she was upright. The arrow flew through the air, finding its target.

* * *

"What is it now Ranamir?" a man murmured sleepily, as he lay on the roof top next to where Ranamir had been crouching.

Ranamir kneeled down again next to the man.

"There was an Orc scout in the trees Thalion!" she whispered urgently as she shook him awake with her free right hand.

At this, the man threw off his green woolen cloak that had been doubling as a blanket, and crouched beside her. His dark brown, shoulder length hair appeared black in the moonlight, but his grey-blue eyes appeared even bluer.

"Where?" he asked, searching the trees along the edge of the forest.

"There." she replied, pointing to the top of an arrow shaft sticking out from behind the tree.

"We should go and tell the Captain about this." Thalion replied.

"I will be back then." Ranamir said as she started creeping toward the stairs.

At the top of the stairs, she looked back at Thalion and gave him a thumbs-up before going down.

Thalion shot her a thumbs-up back and gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile before she disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Ranamir bolted down the stairs, silently but swiftly. She leapt over the places where small sections of stair were missing, and landed like a cat as her feet met the stairs again.

Once at the bottom, she ran as fast as her feet could carry her to the center of Osgiliath, where the river ran through the city, and where the Captain - her brother Faramir - was sleeping.

* * *

She wove through the ruined buildings, her jerkin flapping around her. She ran quietly, leaping over sleeping Rangers, and only stopped once to wake up two of them.

"Thalacam, Limodyn, wake up!" Ranamir softly exclaimed as she shook her friends awake.

Limodyn, who slept sitting up against a pillar, opened his brilliant blue eyes and rubbed them hard.

He ran his fingers through his blond hair and muttered stupidly, "What's wrong Ranamir?"

"Orcs, that's what. Orcs near the eastern border of the city." replied Ranamir as she shook Thalacam.

Thalacam had found a sturdy rock shelf on the wall; since she was a bit smaller than the average human female, she had crawled on to it for sleeping.

As Ranamir shook her awake, Thalacam started crawling off the shelf face first, but then caught herself once she gained her senses, and turned around and crawled down.

"You would not want your best friend to have a cracked skull now would you?" asked Thalacam cheekily. She pushed back her short brown hair behind her ears, and her dark brown eyes twinkled with merriment mixed with seriousness

Ranamir grinned, but then her face grew stern again.

"Alright, you two get your weapons and meet me at the center of the city at Captain Faramir's quarters." said Ranamir firmly.

"We will." said Limodyn, buckling on his sword as he spoke.

Ranamir gave Thalacam a tiny smirk and ran into the shadows of the buildings.

* * *

As she neared the heart of Osgiliath, Ranamir found that she couldn't weave through the buildings as they were less damaged. Closer in, she came upon small fires where Rangers slept or were sitting up on guard duty.

As she came upon the river she began to sprint northward alongside it, until she arrived at the huge stone bridge that marked the Great West Road running through middle of Osgiliath. Once she reached the bridge, she began looking through the different Ranger groups, asking for Captain Faramir.

* * *

"Have you seen Captain Faramir?" Ranamir asked a fairly tall, stout, dark haired Ranger. Mablung - a close friend of Faramir - looked at her sleepily with his grey eyes.

"I saw him not ten minutes ago," replied Mablung. "He was in his full Ranger garments, walking fast toward the ruins of the Dome of Stars. He seemed to be anxious, and was muttering under his breath. Is something wrong?"

"I hope not. Thank you Mablung." replied Ranamir.

She sprinted away northward, running along the east bank of the river. A tall, half-standing building with a grand dome stood looming ahead.

* * *

As she got closer, the damage to grand building became even more evident. The western half along the bank of the Anduin had collapsed, with the eastern half still standing. From afar, it appeared as if a great knife had sliced it in twain.

Ranamir looked up and saw Faramir on the eastern roof of the main building. He was gazing east towards Mordor. She whistled at him, a high-pitched whistle that sounded like a thrush's call, but not quite. Faramir looked down and saw her, and motioned for her to come up.

* * *

Ranamir ran lightly up the ruined stairs of the building. The interior was white and silver, and along the walls were colorful but dusty murals and mosaics of the celestial realm. She reached the top of the building where it opened out onto the roof, with Faramir waiting for her. In the center was a tall tower, with an open dome at the top. From this peak you could see the land for miles around, and the stars looked so close, you felt like you could touch them.

Ranamir ran towards Faramir, but stopped just before she reached him.

"There are orc scouts along the eastern forest border." she said breathlessly, saluting him in the Ranger form - touching a right-hand fist to her left shoulder.

At this Faramir, turned to face her. His face - usually full of joy and love towards his little sister - now was stern and serious.

"How many?" he asked quickly.

"I saw only one, who is now dead, but there may be more." she replied, dropping her salute.

Faramir turned his gaze back toward Mordor, looking at it as if his stare would destroy it in an instant.

Ranamir stole to his side, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What is it?" she asked, her voice filled with concern.

Faramir turned his head and gave her a small, reassuring smile, then took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Just a disturbing yet vivid dream." he said reassuringly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Not right now; later on, when Boromir is here." Faramir replied.

* * *

Just then Limodyn and Thalacam burst through the door.

"What is it Captain? What do we need to do?" asked Thalacam as they approached, as she and Limodyn saluted.

"Perhaps we should send a message to Boromir back at Minas Tirith?" suggested Ranamir.

"I agree," replied Faramir. "Limodyn, take a horse and ride as fast as it will carry you. Tell Boromir to have his company ready to move out at our signal."

"Yes sir!" replied Limodyn, and he ran back to the door and down the stairs.

"Thalacam, get the Rangers up, but have them be quiet. An attack appears to be imminent." Faramir instructed.

Suddenly a voice - it sounded like Thalion's to Ranamir - called out from the eastern edge of the city

"An army of Mordor rapidly approaches! Led by a nazgul!"


	3. Chapter 2: Preparing for Battle

_I just wanted to give a quick thank you to the 2 people following this story, the review, and also for the 100+ views! Please leave reviews or PM me about what you think of the story so far!_

* * *

Faramir, Ranamir, and Thalacam ran swiftly down the stairs of the Dome of Stars. As soon as they exited the building Thalacam left them to go arouse the other Rangers while Faramir and Ranamir sprinted southward toward the bridge. As they drew near, they came upon groups of Rangers awake and preparing for battle.

* * *

"Mablung! Damrod!" called out Faramir.

The two rangers came over to him and saluted, and Damrod - a tall, wiry fellow with bushy black hair and grey eyes - added a little bow to his salute.

Faramir gave Damrod a quick disapproving look before addressing them.

"Mablung, go to the western side of the city and awaken the Rangers there. Damrod, go quickly and retrieve your horse from the stables, and ride as fast as it will carry you to Minas Tirith. Tell Boromir to send his troops with haste. I have already sent Limodyn ahead with a message that we will send signals if we were attacked, but now attack is upon us, so we need more soldiers immediately. If you ride swiftly enough you might overtake Limodyn. If that happens, give him the new message and ride back here." instructed Faramir.

"Yes, Captain!" they replied in unison, and set about doing their tasks.

* * *

Faramir and Ranamir jogged quickly across the bridge to the western side. As they stepped off, they turned right and went southward for a short way before coming upon a fairly intact stable.

They entered and retrieved their horses - Faramir's, a brown stallion with a white blaze by the name of "Tegilbor" and Ranamir's, a light brown stallion with a dark brown mane and tail, who went by the name "Anarion." Mounting their steeds, they galloped back across the bridge to the eastern side and returned to Ranamir's and Thalion's watch post.

* * *

As they reached the building Ranamir and Thalion had been using for a look-out post, Faramir and Ranamir leapt off their horses and quickly tied them to a nearby pillar. Faramir bounded up the stairs with his little sister behind him.

* * *

"Where?" Faramir asked Thalion.

Thalion pointed towards the east, where company after company of orcs came from behind Emyn Arnen, with a great fell beast hovering above the army.

Ranamir saw her brother's face grow ever-so-slightly paler. She wished she could do something to comfort him, but she restrained herself so as to not embarrass her older brother.

To distract herself, she began to pull on the thick, protective outer layers of her Ranger's outfit. A dark-green wool tabard went over her light-green, quilted long-sleeved shirt, woolen brown pants, and her jerkin. Over this she pulled on a short-sleeved leather vest similar to her brother's, but not as ornately decorated - his had the silver tree of Gondor embossed and gilded onto it; hers had an intertwining design of stars and leaves on the bottom and sleeve edges. Finally, a ragged, green woolen cloak, a pair of simple brown vambraces with the tree of Gondor embossed on them, her sword belt, and finally her back quiver went on.

* * *

While she dressed, she half-listened to her brother talk with Thalion about battle strategies.

"Once Boromir arrives, we will need to pull back the Rangers behind his troops, so that way they have cover." said Faramir.

"As in coverage with a bow and a quiver full of arrows?" asked Thalion.

Faramir nodded. "I'm considering sending a small group of Rangers who are good shots - and are quiet -through Emyn Arnen to scout and send word of sneak attacks."

At this, Ranamir looked up from fastening her vambraces. "I would be willing to lead, Captain." she said, straightening up.

"Very well Ranamir. You and your small band of Rangers may take that assignment," replied Faramir. "Just make sure you bring along one of the messengers."

"Will do." said Ranamir as she began to walk back towards the stairs, motioning for Thalion to follow her.

* * *

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, Ranamir pulled on a chord around her neck on the inside of her shirt and pulled out a small, thin, wooden whistle. Putting this to her lips, she played a few notes. The sound that came out was very similar to that of a nightingale's song. All of a sudden, several Rangers came quietly running in her direction.

"What is it Lieutenant Ranamir?" exclaimed a wiry man with a pointed face who came running up, saluting as he did so, his shoulder length brown hair swishing in front of his pale blue eyes.

Ranamir gave him a quick look of reproach. "Quiet Haldir!" she scolded him. "Alright men, listen. I need you to spread out throughout the city and find the rest of the Tinen Pilin group." she instructed.

"Maethorgur, Maethorhu. Go through the city and find Thalacam. She is rousing the other Rangers. If she isn't finished, help her. Then the three of you zigzag through the eastern city looking for the rest of Tinen Pilin." Ranamir told the two identical looking Rangers. They were tall and lanky, with straight shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes.

"Will do Lieutenant!" Maethorgur quietly exclaimed.

"Come on brother, let's go." said Maethorhu, tugging on his twin brother's arm.

"Dolenhu, please go and see how the army of Mordor is attacking and meet me back here as soon as you do. We need to know where in the forest will be the safest for us, so we can sneak up on them without them sneaking up on us." she addressed a tall, well built man with shiny black hair that just fell past the nape of his neck.

Dolenhu nodded and silently slipped into the shadows without saying a word.

"Now Haldir, please go to the stable and wait for Limodyn, who has been sent out on an errand. Knowing how fast he rides he should be back within an hour or two. But please be quieter this time." she instructed him, giving him an amused smirk.

Haldir nodded, flashed a grin at her, and took off running, this time more quietly.

"Come on Thalion, we need to go to the west side of town and make sure none of Tinen Pilin was sent over there on errands." Ranamir said, swinging up onto Anarion.

Thalion pulled himself onto Anarion behind Ranamir, and put a hand on her shoulder as Ranamir set Anarion at a canter, riding towards the center of Osgiliath.

* * *

As they neared the river, they came upon Thalacam's handy work - Rangers were up and about, quietly preparing for battle. The crowd started to thicken more and more as they neared the bridge, so that Ranamir had to pull Anarion to a walk. They continued in this way till they reached the stables on the other side, where Thalion leaped off Anarion and retrieved his own horse, Gorfuin, a jet black stallion.

The two them set off at a gallop down the Great West Road, splitting up as they reached the edge of the city, Ranamir going northwest and Thalion going southwest. They wove back and forth from the edge of the city, through the ruins and back to the Great West Road and back again to the edge, all the while blowing a version of the nightingale song on their whistles. Any of their small group that they found they sent back to the watch tower on the east side.

* * *

Ranamir met back up with Thalion at the bridge, and he rattled off the names of the Rangers he had found while he unsaddled Gorfuin.

"I think we have found everybody from the Tinen Pilin." said Ranamir when he had finished.

"We should probably go meet up with them then." suggested Thalion, as he walked Gorfuin back to the stables.

"That we should." replied Ranamir.

* * *

After Thalion had put away Gorfuin, he mounted Anarion again, and he and Ranamir rode back towards the watch tower. As they neared it, they both dismounted, and Ranamir loosely tied Anarion to a pillar. The two Rangers ran the rest of the way to their fellows.

* * *

"Has Limodyn arrived yet?" Ranamir asked Thalacam.

A finger tapped on Ranamir's shoulder. She spun around, and came face to face with Limodyn.

"Well, I will take that as a yes then." said Ranamir.

"Captain Faramir would like to speak to you." said Limodyn.

"Very well. Thalacam, please make sure that final preparations are made." instructed Ranamir.

Thalacam nodded as Ranamir dashed up the stairs to her brother.

* * *

"What is it Faramir?" asked Ranamir, striding up to her brother.

"Boromir got the message, and he will be arriving here within the hour." he replied turning to look at his sister.

"Alright. Do you wish us to get into positions then?" asked Ranamir.

Faramir nodded. "Just be careful." he said, placing his hands on her shoulders and kissing her on the forehead.

"I will. You do the same." she replied, quickly grabbing his hand and squeezing it lightly before letting go.

She then went back to the stairs and flashed her brother a confident smile before heading back down.

* * *

"Alright, Dolenhu. What is the attack route of the Orcs?" asked Ranamir when she returned to her group.

"They are sort of going through the trees, but most are marching on the plains. So if we stay two or three stones' throw away from the edge of the trees, we should be fine." Dolenhu replied quietly, looking down on her with his intense grey-blue eyes.

"Good work," replied Ranamir. "Spread the word to move out."

She strode ahead, leading the two dozen Rangers, flitting back and forth between the shadows, till she got to a hole in the wall of Osgiliath through which she slipped into the forest outside.


	4. Chapter 3: Strategies

Ranamir and the Rangers silently ran through the forest, using their dark cloaks to blend into the green foliage and the trees. As they got farther into the forest, the sound of Orcs marching and shouting grew louder and harsher.

Ranamir halted the Rangers by raising her right arm and making a fist. She turned and pointed to the top of the trees, where the dim light of torches faintly outlined the edges of the foliage. She then pointed at Dolenhu and Haldir, and then swept her hand forward, pointing ahead, but had her palm facing down and her fingers splayed. Dolenhu and Haldir nodded, understanding the message, and then silently and swiftly ran into the shadows ahead.

* * *

Ranamir kept the remaining Rangers where they were until Dolenhu and Haldir returned.

Dolenhu then came right up to Ranamir and put his mouth next to her ear.

"We are within two stones' throw away. They have stragglers within one stone - in the forest - but not many. I would suggest that we go another stone's throw before we start firing." Dolenhu whispered - so low that Ranamir had to strain her ears to hear.

Ranamir nodded and motioned for the Rangers to follow her.

* * *

After a short way, she halted again and faced the Rangers.

She made a fist for all of them to see, and then unclenched her fingers rapidly, splaying them.

The Rangers nodded in agreement, then split up into groups of two and three with Limodyn and Thalion joining with Ranamir.

Ranamir then pointed to the six groups that had two Rangers each and pointed to the trees. Those Rangers nodded and separated from the main group, quickly sprinting away to the bases of trees and climbed into the pine and oaks. Ranamir noted that the twins - Maethorgur and Maethorhu - had joined together as a group, and were clambering into a grand oak tree that had no low branches. She was amazed at how they worked together, scurrying up the side like squirrels.

She looked back to the remaining rangers, and stretched her right arm out so it was horizontal. She extended her hand - palm down - and swung her arm out in a half circle around her body. Ranamir then pointed behind her toward the sound of marching.

The Rangers nodded in agreement, and the groups of three went off in separate directions.

Ranamir motioned to Thalion and Limodyn to follow her, and they did so, toward the tromping and clashing of metal banging against metal.

* * *

Through the gloom they ran, the light of torches growing as they drew nearer.

Ranamir halted the other two with a raised arm. She then pointed out two holly bushes and a tall, broad spruce in between them.

She motioned to Limodyn and Thalion to hide behind the holly bushes. They started to creep over to cover when suddenly an Orc came marching right in front of them.

It didn't seem to notice the threesome, but Ranamir didn't trust it. She quickly reached behind her right shoulder and pulled out an arrow - trying to make her motions as smooth as she could, so as to not make sound. She nocked it to her bow, and aimed. Within a split second, she loosed the arrow and it flew through the air, straight and true. It found its way through the Orc's armor, but didn't kill it.

Thalion ran up behind the gruesome creature - pulling out a dagger from his quiver as he did so. He grabbed the Orc around the neck, putting his hand over its mouth, and shoved his dagger into the Orc's back. The Orc wriggled for a couple seconds more before going limp. Thalion leapt out of the way as the Orc fell back.

Thalion then wiped his dagger on an old rag before sheathing it.

Ranamir gave him a thumbs-up before pulling out the arrow from the Orc, and re-nocking it to her bow. She then crept to the spruce tree, bow ready, while Thalion and Limodyn did the same.

* * *

They waited for a short while longer until the marching of feet was loud and steady. Then Ranamir threw a pinecone at Limodyn and motioned for him to come over to her. He did so, as quietly as a breath of wind.

"What is it?" he asked, so quietly that Ranamir had to lean forward to hear him.

"Take this message to Captain Faramir. The Orcs are not planning a sneak attack from the forest, but the Tinen Pilin are upon the Orcs," Ranamir whispered back. "And fetch some more quivers of arrows and give them to the Rangers throughout and give them the message that we will use the 'Chink in Armor' attack strategy."

Limodyn nodded, and slipped into the shadows, running back the way they had come.

* * *

Once she was sure Limodyn had gone and hadn't been stopped by another Ranger, she pulled out her whistle again and played a few notes that resembled the robin's song.

Instantly, she heard the quiet rattling and scraping of arrows being drawn from quivers. Ranamir then pulled a slightly thicker whistle out of a pouch on her belt. Placing the cord around her neck and the whistle in her mouth, she gripped it in her teeth, then took her hand off it.

She then took her bow and aimed - up, towards the sounds of marching - then puffed on the whistle. A guttural sound came from it that sounded like a combination of a crow's call and a raven's. That sound was replaced immediataly with the sound of bows twanging, arrows whistling, and Orcs crying out in anger.

Ranamir spit out the whistle and let off her own arrow, drawing another one as soon the first one had left the string.

* * *

The Rangers shot arrow after arrow towards the Orcs, the ones on the ground slaying stray orcs with their swords and daggers.

Limodyn came back shortly to Ranamir before her arrow supply ran out. He dropped a quiver full of arrows next to her and one next Thalion, settled down behind his holly bush, and started to fire arrows in an unending volley.

* * *

The sound of Orcs falling and cursing didn't seem to cease as the arrows flew. At times, Ranamir would hear slight sword skirmishes between her fellow Rangers and wandering Orcs.

As soon as the arrows stopped firing, Ranamir took the thick whistle and played a few notes that sounded like a hawk's cry.

Pulling her bow over her back, she then pulled out her sword and heard other Rangers doing the same. She took the whistle once more and played the raven's and crow's call again, as she started to run through the forest towards the plain, and the main body of Orcs.

She heard the other Rangers follow suit as they ran onto the Orc-filled plain, slashing and hacking their way through the Orcs.

They fought with a ferocity that they only showed only on the battlefield. When it came to the slight skirmishes around the cities of Gondor with plunderers and bands of thieves, it seemed that the Rangers were just having fun, but besting their opponents anyway. When it came to fighting Orcs, the Rangers of Tinen Pilin fought fiercely, as if the whole world depended on it.

The Rangers fought in their small groups, protecting each other, using their strengths, and helping their fellow Rangers with their weaknesses .

All the Rangers kept together at first within the ranks of Orcs, making a half circle - fighting in the lines of Orcs with their backs towards the forest for a retreat route. As they slew the Orcs, the smaller groups broke off from the main group, but they kept the half circle shape with the rest of the Rangers.

They broke through the ranks of the Orcs, each small group of Rangers taking on one group of Orcs at a time.

* * *

As the sun began to rise, Ranamir noticed that the Tinen Pilin were started to become weary, and the smaller groups were beginning to drift too far from the main half-circle.

A clear note from a horn came from behind Ranamir. She looked up and west towards Osgiliath. There, on the ragged, ruined wall around the city, stood Faramir and Boromir looking down on the skirmish.

"Retreat!" called out Ranamir, raising her sword.

At this the Rangers stopped fighting and sprinted quickly toward the forest.

"Back to the city!" Ranamir called to the Rangers.

They ran through the forest, nary making a sound until they got back to the hole in the wall. Once inside, the twins, Dolenhu, and Thalion rolled a huge stone to cover the hole.

Ranamir then stood on a broken set of stairs and counted off her troop. She noticed that Thalacam, Thalion, a couple of other Rangers, and Haldir especially were wounded, but she hadn't lost anybody.

Just then a messenger came running up.

"Captain Faramir and Captain Boromir wish to speak to you Lieutenant Ranamir!" he said, saluting.

"Very well, I will be there in a minute." she replied.

The Ranger bowed, and ran off again.

"Alright men, those who are hurt, go tend to your wounds, and get as much rest as you can. We do not know yet when the enemy will attack the city. Dismissed!" said Ranamir.

* * *

Ranamir stopped Thalacam and the twins before they went to go recuperate.

"Maethorgur, Maethorhu... stop Haldir, and quick make a stretcher. He's not going to get far on that leg of his." said Ranamir.

She pointed at Haldir who had collapsed upon a stone while trying to hobble away - his right leg bloody and broken and his left arm cut as well.

The twins nodded and ran to go help their friend.

"Thalacam, I will be there soon as I can to help you, but first my brothers want to talk to me. I will hurry as fast as I can." said Ranamir, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Alright then." said Thalacam.

Ranamir nodded at her friend, then ran toward her brothers who were looking over the battlefield from the broken and ruined rampart.


	5. Chapter 4: Bonds of Friendship

Ranamir sprinted up the piled rubble, jumping and vaulting over wide gaps in between rocks. As she neared the top of the wall, the mound of debris started to slope back down again several feet away from the edge of the rampart. Ranamir gathered her strength as she reached the top of the pile, and lunged towards the broken edge of the parapet.

She flew through the air, her arms stretched out towards the edge of the walkway. Her stomach slammed into it, temporarily stunning her. As she began to fall back down, she regained her senses, and quickly grabbed at an uneven stone on the rampart. As she clutched at it with her fingers, she tried to pull herself up by pulling on the stone and by using her elbows. As she concentrated, she didn't notice two pairs of strong hands grabbing her - one pair under each arm - until she was being pulled up.

* * *

"Fool of a sister!" quietly exclaimed Boromir. Grinning as he grabbed her in a crushing side hug with one arm and vigorously rubbing the top of her head with his other brawny hand.

Once he let go, Ranamir smoothed back her rumpled dark golden blonde hair. She looked up at her oldest brother. His grey-blue eyes twinkled with merriment and his shoulder length ash brown hair swished around as he started to laugh. She went over and punched him in the gut, but it made no difference due to his sturdy and strong frame.

"Silence!" she exclaimed softly. "Do you want to give away our position?"

Boromir stopped laughing and looked at Faramir, who had a grave expression on his face.

"Too far little brother?" he asked.

Faramir stood firm with a solemn look on his face. But then gave his siblings a cocky grin before chuckling.

"I wonder what Father would say if he were here right now." he said grinning, going over to Ranamir and giving her a side hug.

"Probably a scolding to us two for being a little too loud on the eve of battle, and a serious scolding to Ranamir for reckless behavior and diverting from the original plan of scouting orcs." said Boromir amusedly, ruffling Ranamir's hair again.

Ranamir looked down at the ground with her grey-blue eyes.

"Father does not want anything to do with me. He would only scold me worse, as he does not think me worthy enough to be called his daughter." she said, looking back up, but averting her gaze from her brothers.

"I'm sorry Ranamir, I did not mean to upset you." said Boromir, putting an arm gently around his sister.

"At least the men accept you as the daughter of the Steward, and we accept you as our sister. Father is missing out on knowing you as we do." said Faramir, lifting his sister's chin so he could look into her eyes.

Ranamir slipped out of Boromir's embrace, and hugged Faramir.

"But nevertheless you were reckless in diverting from the original plan," said Faramir, returning the embrace. "And also in trying to leap onto the rampart. At least you are safe."

Ranamir grinned at this, and nestled into his chest before letting go.

* * *

"So what was the reason you needed me? Other than to chastise me of course..." she said, looking up at her brothers with a look of amusement.

"Right. The captains and lieutenants are going to be meeting here soon on your and Thalion's watch tower, to discuss battle strategies and attack formations." said Faramir.

"How soon?" she asked.

"Within fifteen minutes." replied Boromir, walking to the west side of the walkway, looking into the city.

"Then may I be dismissed so I may help tend to my Rangers who are wounded?" she asked, turning to face Boromir.

"As you wish," he replied. "Just be back in time for the conference."

At this, Ranamir saluted, walked back over to the broken section of the rampart, and jumped onto the pile that she had tried to use minutes before.

* * *

As she landed feet first on top of the pile, she used the force of her landing to her advantage. She slid down the side of it, jumping to avoid larger pieces of debris.

When she neared the bottom of the little hill she leaped over a boulder at the bottom, landed nimbly on her feet, and set off running towards the center of the city once more.

Ranamir dodged Rangers and Soldiers as she ran through the streets this time - the ruined buildings were now in use for preparing for battle. Her green cloak streamed along behind her as she hustled through the crowds.

The noise of horses neighing, swords being sharpened, and arrows rattling around in quivers sounded in her ears as she got closer and closer to the river.

* * *

"Where are the healers set up?" Ranamir asked Thalion, who was gazing across the river towards the west side, thinking.

Thalion became aware of her presence, and turned his broad head to look at her.

"What?" he asked, looking down at her.

Ranamir repeated her question again to him, but crossed her arms as she did so.

"They are situated in that building." he replied.

He pointed at a short, narrow, long building with holes that perforated it throughout, which stood a stone's throw away from them.

"Thank you." she said before starting to walk off.

Thalion ran up next to her and grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Are you hurt? Because unless it is something major, the healers will not accept you in there due to the battle approaching." he said. Worry lines creased his forehead as he looked into her eyes.

"I am fine," said Ranamir, giving him a reassuring smile. "I want to check on the Rangers who were hurt during the skirmish."

Thalion let go at this, and followed her as she walked towards the building.

* * *

Ranamir pushed aside the curtain that hung in the doorway in place of a door. The room was almost empty of people other than a few Rangers, including Haldir, who were being treated by three healers.

The inside was long and narrow, with beds and stands set up along each side. Sunlight poured through the holes in the walls.

"No treatment unless it is an emergency or you are one of the Tinen Pilin." said a stout young male healer, who was tending to Haldir.

* * *

Ranamir walked over to Haldir who lay upon a bed, and sat down on the empty bed next to his, with Thalion sitting next to her.

"How are you doing Haldir?" she asked him, looking at him with pity in her eyes, and gave him a comforting smile.

"Better than I was, but not as good as I will be." he replied, turning his head to look at them. He tried to smirk, but it turned into a grimace.

"Do you know how much damage he has?" she asked his attending healer.

"A broken leg that has a gash on the lower part of it, and a gash across the front of his shoulder." the healer replied, not pausing to look up at her.

Ranamir saw where the bandages were under his loose tan shirt and pants, and the splint on top of his pant leg.

Ranamir got up and went to the healer's tray right next to him, and picked up a leaf of paper and took the quill from the ink bottle. She wrote down a few sentences, and passed it to the healer, who took it. Ranamir went back to the bed and sat down.

"As soon as you are well enough to travel, one of the healers will take you back to Minas Tirith, where you will stay for a few months while you heal and recuperate fully." she said to Haldir.

"Thank you Lieutenant Ranamir." he replied as she and Thalion rose.

"You are welcome, and while you are there, spend as much time with your little family as you can. I have a feeling that the battle between Mordor is going to get worse." she replied as she walked to another Ranger.

* * *

Ranamir and Thalion visited the other few Rangers who had been hurt, but thankfully Ranamir found that they were not half as wounded as Haldir was, and were well on the mend.

"See to it that these men get treated well, or you will have me and Captain Faramir to answer to." said Ranamir to the Head Healer there as she and Thalion left the building.

"Can you please see that transportation is ready for Haldir when he is healed?" she asked Thalion.

"Of course." he replied.

"Thank you." said she, giving him a grateful smile.

Thalion started to walk off towards the direction of the eastern wall, but Ranamir stopped him asking, "Do you know where Thalacam is? There is a meeting of the Captains and Lieutenants, and I would like her to be there with me."

"She is at the bridge, restocking her arrows and getting her sword sharpened." he replied, nodding his head in the direction of the bridge.

"Thank you." she said as Thalion started to walk off again.

"And Thalion," when she said this, Thalion stopped and looked at her again, with a look of kindness and - Ranamir thought - longing and love. "Thank you for watching out for me - not many people in Middle Earth do that for me." She showed him a sincere and thankful smile.

Thalion gave her a slight smile of surprise mingled with joy, nodded his head, and continued walking.

Ranamir turned and started to walk down the edge of the river towards the bridge, with a feeling of serenity and hopefulness welling up inside her.

* * *

Ranamir found Thalacam right where Thalion had said she would be - at the main blacksmith shop, getting her sword sharpened.

"Thalacam!" she called to her friend.

"Yes Ranamir?" she responded, testing her blade out by swinging it around in a rapid session of complicated slashes and thrusts.

"Come on, there is a meeting of Captains and Lieutenants at mine and Thalion's watch tower, and I would like you to be there as my personal adviser." said Ranamir sincerely.

"Well alright then," said Thalacam, sheathing her sword.

* * *

The two of them ran across the bridge to the stables, where Ranamir grabbed Anarion and Thalacam grabbed her horse - a dappled grey mare by the name of "Maendra" - and the two of them galloped back across the bridge towards the watch tower.

* * *

Ranamir found that riding their horses made it faster to go through the streets, as they went in between galloping and cantering between the buildings. People cleared the streets as they charged through. Ranamir began to hope that they were not late as they neared the watch tower, where she saw figures milling about on top. When they reached the tower, Ranamir and Thalacam leapt off their horses and quickly tied them to free standing marble pillars and bounded up the stairs two at a time.

* * *

"Am I late?" Ranamir asked Faramir as she strode over to his side.

"No, surprisingly. You are actually early!" he replied, turning his head to look at her - a broad, cheeky smile across his face.

"Good, at first I thought I was late again when I saw people gathered up here." she said, the sound of relief in her voice.

"No, for once little sister, you were not late." said Boromir, coming up behind her and clapping her on the shoulder.

"I am only late for meetings and gatherings typically, oh brother of mine." she said derisively, lightly punching him on the arm.

"That is true Captain Boromir," said Thalion, who had come up stairs moments before. "She is never late when it comes to the meal times, and also to re-planning strategies in the middle of battle." he finished sarcastically, smirking cheekily at her.

"Whatever. But you do the same as well!" she said in a playfully defensive tone, crossing her arms.

"Peace sister!" said Faramir laughing. "What is it Thalion?" he asked pointing at the small scroll in Thalion's large hand.

"Captain," Thalion said, his voice suddenly stern. He saluted, strode over to Faramir, and handed the scroll of parchment to him, then stepped back behind him and Ranamir. "Mablung told me to deliver that to you."

Faramir unrolled the scroll and read it silently.

Ranamir watched her brother's face as he read. Even though it stayed stern, she saw a flicker of hope flash across it, and his eyes gleamed.

"What is it Faramir?" asked Boromir, who had also seen his brother's eye's glinting with optimism.

Faramir looked up at his comrades.

"Mablung has sent word that all the Rangers and Soldiers who are fighting today are ready, and are waiting for orders," he said. Then he turned his head to look at Ranamir and talked so low that only she and Thalion could hear. "Haldir has been sent on his way to Minas Tirith."

Ranamir nodded her head in understanding, then turned her head to look at Thalion and whispered "Thank you." to him.

"Well then," said Boromir, pulling out his sword and starting to draw a rudimentary map on the floor of the tower. "Shall we get started on battle strategies? Does anyone have any suggestions?"


End file.
